spongebob_lost_episodes_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky
The film starts, there was black screen for a couple of seconds, then a brief countdown started to play, after the countdown the normal spongebob theme song played in a normal episode with a title card reading lucky. Appearing after the Texas Black and cursive over ared and white background with the usual happy go lucky music in background. However instead the usual credits you get at the title card. the screen immediately bubble transitioned in the next shot, it was a wide shot of Squidward's house with Patrick's rock visible from the left side of the screen right of the bed. After a couple of seconds looking into hand draw background on the conch drive, the animation cut to Squidward sitting on his couch with a blank expression on his face. The animation at this point was completely still at first we thought the film was damaged, but i saw the visual noise coming from the footage which meant that this was intentional. Squidward face was frozen in a state of nothingness, the vector a few seconds has mouth moved. he said an expression tone ”I Shall always curse my bad luck” The other thing is that the voice actor didn'y sound like Rodger Bumpass, the person who voiced squidward, but the voice coming from squidward sounded like someone doing a Squidward impression Suddently out of nowhere so nowhere so one child and Patrick up here behind Squidward' couch, scoobert didn't react to them at all the two characters both grin before the sir green suddently cut to black, well , we saw next shook me in the interns to our very cores . When the film cut back to Squidward Couch the audience was dispayed in a horrific sight. Spongebob was attacking Squidward repeatedly. Squidward was visibly being tortured and gagged and screaming out of agony additionally, Patrick was ripping out Squidward's Eye sockets. You could see the blood oozing from Squidward's Body as tears fell from his now ruined eye begging for it all to stop. The voice acting was unbelievable it actually sounded like the real person was an agonizing pain, mostly the interns gassed and cried at the disgusting sight while others just stared at the mouths of gay but what they were witnessing some of the interns immediately ran out of the room when they saw the animation horrified that something like this was animated inside of Nickelodeon, not before long Scoobert had finally destroyed Squidward's Head and all you could see was a lump or treating out of one of his out of a skull at the same time Patrick had honestly managed to finish off the rest of Squidward's head smashing theeyes and pieces into innards out of his skull after the deed was done spent to help patrick remove himself from squirts now emply skull . ”I Guess Squidward really got what he wanted, getting away from us” Patrick giggled ”yeah i guess he finally got some good luck for a change” Spongebob replied enthusiastically The screen that just cut to squidward's beaten head lying on the couch drawn and away a background would each paint stroke carefully showed Squidward's horrifying injuries fron being attacked and mutilated . Patrick could now be heard laughing in the background as everyone observed a shot of Squidward brain matter was spread all over the large forehead near his eye sockets in streams of blood were runnig out of his mouth, boozes were clearly visible all around his head. The laughing of the two characters began to grow louder and more maniacal that's continued into the laughter was almost loud enough that could break the speakers, they laughter then abruptly cut with Squidward smiling andopening his mouth to say one last thing: ”Yes i am finally lucky” That's when the explosion happened before could react to what happened i blacked out.